1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable assembly, and in particular to a two port USB cable assembly having a grounding device for facilitating ESD (Electro-Static Discharge) and EMI protection of the USB ports.
2. The Prior Art
A USB cable comprises a cable with a USB connector mounted to an end thereof. For a USB cable mounted to a panel of a computer enclosure, an electrical engagement between a shielding shell of the USB connector of the cable and the panel is required to provide ESD and EMI protection. A variety of grounding devices is implemented in USB cables available in the market. The conventional grounding devices of USB cables either are complicated in structure or require a laborious assembly process.
On the other hand, a two port USB cable having a cable end connection device comprising two USB connectors is not common in the market. Such a two port USB cable requires a grounding device having a simple structure and being easy to assembly for facilitating the manufacture thereof and reducing costs.
It is thus desired to provide a two port USB cable having a grounding device having a simple structure and easy to assemble.